


Smoke and Mirrors

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-17
Updated: 2006-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for Anael:<br/>Harry/Sirius with Smoke and Mirrors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors

He'd looked at the cracked surface of the damned thing so many times. Looking for him in the sharp lines that ran down the otherwise smooth surface. Maybe he was hiding there in those cracks, and only came out when he looked away.

He looked into it late at night, trying everything he could to get him to come out. He'd called Sirius's name until he was hoarse, and had Molly worried that he was catching a cold, causing her to fuss over him even more than usual.

He'd tried a few different forms of magic on it. There had been the revelatory magics that should bring what was hiding into focus, but nothing had appeared. He'd tried some of the things Trelawny had showed them with liquid and smoke, watching the patterns of the liquid as it rolled softly across it, and the billows of smoke as it clouded the mirror.

He just wanted to talk to him. To see him one last time.

Finally, he'd tried one last thing. His eyes squeezed tightly shut, the image in his mind--tall, skinny, pale skin, pale eyes, black shaggy hair, that barklike laugh--his hand moving faster over his cock as he imagined each detail--those fingers, the smirk of his lips, the way he tilted his head--until he came, groaning into his hand. "Sirius!"

Ropes of come splattered across the surface of the mirror, painting it with new lines criscrossing the old, and sinking into the cracks. He rubbed the fluid into the mirror, catching and cutting his fingers as they ran across the broken glass, the blood mingling with his come, with his tears, with his sweat. "Sirius, please," he whispered.

And in the mirror--was that a flash of grey eyes? A whisp of black hair just at the edge of that crack? And a whisper. "Harry..."

Harry renewed his effort. Sirius was there. And one day, he'd see him again.


End file.
